


山脉 下

by grape_fruiiit



Category: songkim - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grape_fruiiit/pseuds/grape_fruiiit
Kudos: 3





	山脉 下

“哥，你自慰是想着谁啊”

带着颗粒感的低沉声音从耳边传来，唇环在嘴唇张合中碰到了他的耳朵。金属与体表的温差，让金秦禹耳朵抽动了一下。

“就那、那个，日本的什么…女明星“

出于惯性，他既不想过于积极去迎合，又不甘心拒绝，在晕头转向的时候，说出了部分事实。

那双手又得寸进尺地从毛衣底下探了进来，像在报复似的，掐了一把他刚长出来的肚子肉。金秦禹恼羞成怒，猛地吸肚子挺身，转过身一手摁着宋旻浩的臂，一手捏着他的脸颊，狠狠地嘴对嘴盖了个章。

“够了不要摸我的肚子！崽子。”

稍稍被激怒后，他的胆子大了起来，索性把下半身也挪了方向，两条腿分别搭在宋旻浩V字型分开的腿上，抄起地上的朗姆酒灌了一大口，鼓着脸颊慢慢咽下。为了避免面对面的尴尬，他的双手挂在宋旻浩脖子上，耷拉的脑袋顶在弟弟胸前。

宋旻浩一边笑得像个傻子，一边低头垂下头吻了吻哥哥的头顶，再继续停下来的手活。像握着一个小动物，他的手掌覆盖在哥哥的腰两侧，然后缓慢地往上摸去。拇指经过了肋骨，又来到绵软的胸前。指腹沿着胸肌的边缘画起了圈，半径越来越小，他听到金秦禹紧张地咽下了口水。宋旻浩的指腹在突起乳尖上打圈。敏感的哥哥佝着背把头死死地压在自己胸前，脚在挣扎着在地上打洞。

宋旻浩收回手，捧起哥哥的屁股，捞到自己趁机合拢的大腿上。不料过分紧张的哥哥因为突然高了一截而失去安全感，双手紧抱着他的头。幸亏鼻子卡在哥哥的胸膛，不然宋旻浩已经无法呼吸。

他索性伸出舌头，在金秦禹的胸前舔了舔。金秦禹惊叫出声，满脸通红，慌张的汗珠沿着脖子流下，又被宋旻浩用舌头迎接。他的双手迅速解开开衫的纽扣，啄米一般亲吻着他热爱的胸中缝，舌头润湿以后，用唇环摩擦乳尖。

哥哥整个人连着声音都软了下来，仰着头控制不了飘忽的高音调呻吟从鼻子和唇齿间泄出。

“嗯…啊…啊呜……打住吧，打住吧”

金秦禹的脚收了起来，膝盖紧紧地夹住了宋旻浩的身体，像的小兔一样蹬着腿。他的眼帘垂下，比平时更湿润的眼睛闪烁着，仿佛再眨一次眼，泪水就会沿着眼角流下。

“我已经打断过哥自慰了，难道现在还要再做一次坏人么”

金秦禹的理智断线，干脆让自己沉沦在这个奇怪的状况里。

“你知不知道，你的声音真的很好听。don’t be shy不知道听湿了多少人呢？ ”

宋旻浩享受着哥哥从闭不上的嘴巴里自然发出的带着独特鼻音的呻吟，用手感受着哥哥光滑结实的背部，用手指去感受竖棘肌之间凹陷的小渠。金秦禹被摸得腰部塌下，屁股向后撅起。宋旻浩双手深入宽松的裤子，握住他可爱的臀瓣揉捏，向两边轻轻拉扯。

金秦禹羞耻得头摇得像破浪鼓，宋旻浩便把手收回，像安慰他一般，吻上无力闭上的花瓣唇。他侧着头，舌头毫不费劲地伸进了嘴里，舌尖舔着哥哥的上颚，舔着下排不太整齐的牙齿，吸吮着他朗姆酒味的舌头。吻技平平的金秦禹张着嘴，呻吟声通畅无阻，唾液沿嘴角流下。他的屁股撅着，硬物压着弟弟的大腿，本能让他忍不住悄悄地摩擦和挤压。大腿的主人当然是发现了的。

“哈……全是自己在爽，哥你就这样对我吗”

宋旻浩把哥哥的手牵了过去，引导着他握住了刚出来呼吸的硬物。似乎预感到他会一惊一乍地缩回去一样，弟弟握住他的手上下撸动了一会儿才离开。金秦禹有点抱歉，便握紧了比起手温稍凉的阴茎，掌心在龟头打转，蘸取了一些流出来的浊液作为润滑，再开始上下撸动。

显然哥哥的技术还不错，宋旻浩开始放松地享受起来。倚靠床边的他躺得更斜了，腰部的中空让他有点难受，他吻了吻胸前的汗珠，说：

“到床上去吧。”

他们移动到金秦禹的软床上，宋旻浩麻利地脱掉了全身衣服，哥哥则死活身上要保留着开衫和内裤。金秦禹的腰被叠起来的棉被垫高，趴在床上。宋旻浩手指扯下内裤，弹性的边缘此时勒着本来就丰满的臀肉，隐约露出了阴囊，显得更色情了。宋旻浩的吻落在哥哥的背上，手假意揉搓臀肉，实则刺激阴囊。紧实的屁股就在眼前蠕动，他把金秦禹的腰捞起来，让他变成跪姿，再整个人贴上去。伸手掏出哥哥羞涩的阴茎，小蘑菇形状可爱，头微微向上翘起。

宋旻浩的拇指按在龟头上揉搓，小东西不断地往外溢着粘液。小东西的主人开始按捺不住把它往握着它的手里钻。宋旻浩的阴茎贴着金秦禹的臀沟摩擦，手上一边开始快速撸动。同是男人，知道怎样的速度和节奏舒服，10分钟不到，哼哼唧唧不停的金秦禹便射在了他的手上。耳朵，脖子都泛着诱人的粉红。

“这样不就只有我舒服了吗？旻浩……你要不要试试进来？”

哥哥出乎意料的提议，让宋旻浩呆住。

“试试吧，我不怕疼。”

“你说的，不要后悔。”宋旻浩心想。

他改变了策略，把哥哥的内裤脱下，往手里倒上一堆乳液，手指在臀沟上滑动。摸到充满褶皱的入口时，看着金秦禹腰又塌了几分，配合他的动作开始闭目深呼吸，他吞了吞口水。宋旻浩好不容易伸进一个指关节，给洞口附近的嫩肉做起了按摩，随着金秦禹的呼吸慢慢伸入。金秦禹稍微适应后，他又退回去再添一根手指，直到可以没入三根手指，肠壁变得柔软。

金秦禹嘴上一声不吭，但小蘑菇已经渐渐缩回，可想而知，不适感占了上风。宋旻浩心疼地继续往手上倒乳液，再没进一根灵活的中指。他在肠壁里探索，就像探索哥哥的胸前的一样。一边轻轻按压，一边轻声问着哥哥的感受，直到他按下肠壁一个靠下方向的位置，金秦禹突然尖叫，全身颤抖，小蘑菇又渐渐抬头。

“是那里……”

金秦禹主动告知，宋旻浩抽出手指，心里感慨“终于轮到我了”。他在哥哥的床头柜里掏出套套戴上，手握着阴茎埋入哥哥的臀瓣，一点一点地推进，直到全部没入。

他紧张得满头大汗，金秦禹因为疼痛开始埋在自己的手臂上抽噎。宋旻浩俯下身用嘴撩开毛衣，在金秦禹的背上温柔地亲吻。

“没关系的，哥觉得可以之前我不动。”

被紧张的肌肉夹着的宋旻浩也并不舒服，他不敢再动，手在哥哥的背上，胸前，下体安抚着。金秦禹逐渐放松，汗水沾湿的发丝贴着脸颊，眼睛因为落过泪有些发红。他转过头，用咬红了的嘴唇说了声“可以了”。

宋旻浩看着难得一见的诱人哥哥，扶着紧致的细腰，缓缓开始抽送。在耐心的扩张和润滑下，他开始享受哥哥的意外有着天赋的抓握节奏和炙热的体温，撞击的力度和频率渐渐增加，还有意地朝着方才探索出的敏感处摩擦。淫荡的肉体撞击声有节奏地回荡在这个小房间里，伴随着两人的喘息声。

金秦禹的声音和他的笑声一样，比起说话音调高很多，带着点沙哑，听起来飘忽，娇羞又悦耳。宋旻浩则以喘息为主，也许是因为在努力耕耘，发出来的都是低沉的使劲的声音。

金秦禹跟不上突然停下的动作，臀部仍往后送。还没完成几次，人就被翻了过来正面躺着。他靠在叠高的被子上，双腿M字张开，面对面的姿势让他无处可藏。混乱中，毛衣开衫被刨了一半，他的肩膀露出，毛衣挂在两个手肘上。

下体的硬物突然拔出，他又移开手臂看着宋旻浩，没想到大腿内侧先感受到扎人的毛发，他倒抽一口气。

“！！”

“休息一下”

弟弟含糊地回答道。他感受到大腿根被两手掐着，一个粗糙滚烫的舌头在阴囊和阴茎连接处来回舔舐，甚至吞吐了几回他的小蘑菇。

“呜……啊、啊……”

毛茸茸的小熊脑袋从自己的下腹，连舔带吻地到达了自己的脖子。也许是休息充足了，金秦禹的大腿被扛到了肩上。看着满头大汗的弟弟，他起身让宋旻浩依靠在被子上，自己背对弟弟，抓着他的硬物贴着自己的入口，小洞轻松地把阴茎吞了进去。他双单手扶着软床，一手撸动着自己小宝贝，开始扭动腰肢。掌握了主动权之后，他刺激着自己最舒服的地方，满意地仰着头大口喘气。

宋旻浩看着哥哥圆润的屁股被挤压，臀肉和大腿肉随着节奏抖动，舒服得发出阵阵喘息，配合着尤物的动作往上挺身。多年一起练习的默契竟在此时也发挥着作用。  
“啊…啊！”

宋旻浩在温柔哥哥的伺候下迎来了高潮。他把阴茎拔出，把哥哥的毛衣开衫终于剥了下来。环抱着金秦禹，握着他还没释放的坚挺快速撸动，一边和转过头的 哥哥唇舌交缠，直到他终于射出。

筋疲力尽的两人沉默地偎依着，各自暧昧的游戏都迎来了终点，不知道今夜变质的关系未来会去向何方。金秦禹拿过宋旻浩手里的烟吸了一口，烟雾缓缓地从鼻孔飘出。冷静下来，他对这个混乱的晚上并没有太乐观的想法。

“旻浩啊，如果你只是因为喝醉了，我可以当没有发生过……”

“不是，”

宋旻浩紧促的停顿，似乎把后话强行咽了下去。

“那你是从什么时候起…？”

“从……我对哥哥的胸部开始止不住地关心开始。”

金秦禹想询问的是产生感情的时机，果然，作为交往过女朋友的弟弟来说，对同性产生感情不是一件易事，他冷笑一声。

细腻的宋旻浩当然明白冷笑的含义，他覆上金秦禹的手，把烟拿回来。

“虽然是这样的开始，但是我对哥的关心已经远远超过肉体本身了。那哥呢，你为什么接受我？甚至配合我，难道仅仅是因为对弟弟的疼爱吗”

金秦禹知道这个问题迟早被提出，他叹了一口气。

“你都明知故问了。我不是gay，就那样，就那样喜欢你而已……没想在你身上得到些什么，也不打算争取些什么。没想过会走到今天这一步，一次都没有。”

说到最后，金秦禹声音有点颤抖。宋旻浩左手搂着侧过脸的哥哥，他对金秦禹自我保护的说话方式十分清楚。明明就很想得到回应，又不敢抱着希望。他为从未察觉哥哥的爱而感到内疚，相比之下，他从肉体开始的爱显得非常渺小。如果不是他看到哥哥自慰时，把他日思夜想的肉体和性联系在一起，如果不是一起在暧昧的气氛下喝酒，如果不是他任性地捅破了窗户纸……  
“哥哥不需要忘掉这一切，就和我在一起好了。偷偷和女生恋爱也是恋爱，和你恋爱也是恋爱。我与你的默契，胜过那些小女孩。就这样吧。”

宋旻浩边说边用手摸掉金秦禹的泪痕，轻轻地吻了下去。

“我爱你。”


End file.
